CHOCOLATES
by El Tio Kakyoin
Summary: San Valentín para 4 guardianes: Tsuna x Kyoko, Gokudera x Haru, Hibari x I-pin, Ryohei x Hana, Muy pronto viene Mukuro x Chrome, Yamamoto x Squalo, Lambo x soledad, y algunas mencionadas 7v7


Hola aqui el tio kakyoin con un nuevo fic!.

' _Casi_ ' Todos los guardianes tendran un fic super corto así que empecemos.

CHOCOLATE

~0~

TSUNA

"Sera que recibiré hoy unos chocolates" un ilusionado Tsuna miraba hacia la ventana, con la fe de recibir alguno de su chica, " _Aah Kyoko... habrá algún chocolate para mí."_ tiro su cabeza dentro de su cama, se estiró su camisa tratando de ocultar su rubor.

" _Sera que tu mismo esperes Dame-Tsuna " regaño Reborn,_ " _Me voy Tsuna"_ se despidió arreglando su sombrero, " _Espera Reborn a donde vas"_ saco de su amarre de la camisa, _"Bianchi"_ se fue sin decir nada más.

"Tsu-kun tienes visitas" Hablo Nana abriendo la puerta del cuarto, _"Io Tsuna, Décimo, Tsuna-San, Tsuna-Kun"_ llegaron sus Amigos a su cuarto, " _Tsuna-san estabas Llorando?"_ Pregunto Haru al ver a Tsuna con los ojos hinchados _, " No haru, estaba Cortando unas cebollas con mi mamá y paso eso... Jeje"_ intervino esquivando la verdad.

" _Bueno no vinimos para hablar de comida, Verdad chicos,"_ alegro Yamamoto dando su típica sonrisa, " _Mira trajimos Varios Dulces"_ Clamó alegre Haru, Tsuna dio una sonrisa, llegando a mirar a Kyoko de reojo, Un leve rubor se acerco a sus mejillas, " _Que linda esta hoy"_ pensó haciendo olvidar su alrededor.

" _Décimo se encuentra bien?"_ le pregunto curioso Gokudera a su jefe, " _Estoy bien Gokudera, No es nada" intento calmarlo ya que estaba preguntando algo_ que no deseaba responder, " _Décimo como su mano derecha debo siempre de ayudarlo"_ empleo dándole una fuerte palmeada para darle confianza.

" _Dejémonos de esto y empezemos a comer"_ dio un salto de alegría Haru mientras agarraba a Gokudera, Reaccionando con un rubor, _"Mujer estúpida"_ giro su cabeza ocultando su rubor.

El pequeño Almuerzo Empezó, estaban feciles, No hubo ningun defecto en ellas, Gokudera pareció ser el mas Ruborizado de la noche siendo por su contraria Haru, Yamamoto con su actitud de siempre, Pudieron ver al menor bovino entrar a la habitación para aferrarse a los pantalones de Tsuna con su tipico desorden.

" _I-pin esta con Hibari_ , _No puede_ venir" Dijo entre risas Lambo, Sorprendiendo a todos excepción de Tsuna que ya sabia lo que pasaba con su pequeña hermana, " _Hasta I-pin es feliz"_ gacho su rostro ocultando sus sentimientos.

La fiesta termino, Yamamoto se fue primero ya que el tenia una entrega especial de chocolates, Haru y Gokudera se fueron juntos, extrañando un Poco a Tsuna, Y ahi estaba el y Kyoko solos.

Lo primero que salio de su boca fue _" Kyoko por que Oni-san no vino hoy? "_ le pregunto con un tono de tristeza ya que nada habia pasado hoy, " _iba a salir xon Hana" dijo con un tono de alegria,_ _"Tsuna-Kun Puedo hablar contigo_ " pregunto Kyoko entregandole una carta, " _Me he enterado_ " dando una sonrisa, " _Se que es algo tarde... pero Ten Tsuna"_.

 ** _En verdad estaba pasado Kyoko estaba dándole una caja de chocolates, su pecho dejo de oprimirse y sintio un alivio recorrerlo, Quizás aun tenia una oportunidad._**

Una lagrima estaba deslizándose por su mejilla, de paso pudo ver Como la naranja se acerco besandole la misma, A esto le llamaban Amor correspondió.

"Kyoko!... Estas segura... de esto?" calco interrogante ante tal acción, ella solo asintió rodeando sus brazos hacia el, " _Lo hizr con mucho amor" dijo_ susurrando al oído del Castaño, Es el mejor dia de mi vida pensó, abrió la caja de chocolates dándole una probada, " _Que rico esta Kyoko"_ su sonrojo aumento al ver la chica mirando con firmeza hacia el, " _Pense que no te iba a gustar" titubio jugando con sus dedos._

QUIZÁS SU SAN VALENTÍN CAMBIARÁ.

~0~

GOKUDERA

 _"Ne Gokudera crees que este año Tsuna recibirá chocolate_?" pregunto un pelinegro sosteniendo un Bat de béisbol, " _Claro es el Décimo"_ grito siendo sacado de sus casillas, " _Na Na Gokudera, no es para tanto"_ Movió sus manos haciendo un ademán despreocupado, " _Chicos_ " vino gritando Haru con una bolsa entre sus manos, siendo acompañada por Kyoko.

 _"Vamos Siempre a la reunión chicos"_ venia corriendo animadamente con Kyoko, " _Lo que me faltaba, tu... mujer estúpida"_ gruño Gokudera, _" Yamamoto-Kun, Gokudera-kun Buenas tardes" siendo_ educada como siempre Kyoko, " _Yo voy a buscar unas cosas que me dejo mi Viejo,_ voy enseguida" se diculpo Yamamoto haciendo una reverencia para salir corriendo.

El tercio estaba entre las calles del pueblo Namimori rumbo hacia la casa del Decimo Vongola, El peliplata pudo ver al Líder del comité Disciplinado recostado en un poste de luz, Al parecer esperaba a alguien.

 _"Iremos a la casa del décimo para celebrar el 14, Vienes_?" paro firmé Hayato pero el Guardián hizo vista ciega, cosa en le termino de sacar de quicio al peliplata, terminó dando un grito que fue callado fuertemente por las Tonfas del demonio,

 _"Silencio Herbívoro_ " murmuró el pelinegro, Gokudera solo se levantó del piso.

Nadie iba a mencionar lo sucedido ya que era común del pelinegro hacer tal acto, pasaron por una pastelería cosa que le llamo la atención a la naranja, _"Debo buscar un regalo_ " mientras salio del grupo para entrar en la tienda, la vieron extraña ya que un fuerte rojo se asomó cuando le preguntaron para quien era.

" _Gokudera-Kun"_ Llamo la castaña logrando la atención de la tormenta _, "Que quieres mujer estúpida"_ miro hacía un Lado viéndola nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, "Que le pasara" cruzo por su frente logrando hacerla titubear.

"Muy cerca" grito en su mente, " Que le pasa" su rostro quedo totalmente rojo, **_"Haru es ahora o nunca"_** , abrió sus ojos reaccionando con valentía, se puso a su altura y lo acorralo, este no reaccionó rápido hasta que la vio agacharse para entregarle una caja en forma de corazón, " _Acepta mis sentimientos por favor!",_ cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el rechazo de Gokudera, Pero no fue así.

Este solo se encendió en rojo puro, desviando la mirada, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que el habló " _No debías... de... hacerlo"_ tartamudeo tomando la caja, acto seguido solo acaricio la cabeza de esta como si de gato se tratara, _" Haru esta feliz desu~"_ dio un salto de alegría, acto seguido se alzó de colillas besando la mejilla del chico.

 _" Gomen Gokudera_ " dio una risa tímida, _"Oe..."_ dio un respingo por tal acción, iba a devolver el favor hasta que Kyoko los alcanzó, " _Les pasa algo chicos"_ pregunto Kyoko viéndolos algo extraños, " _Hahi... nada"_ tomo el brazo de Gokudera siendo este totalmente domado, " _Bueno si eso dicen"_ clamo dando una vuelta _, "Oee Esperenme_ " Grito Yamamoto alcanzando.

Pudieron en su final de travesía ver a la Pequeña I-pin salir de la casa, _"I-pin-Chan a donde vas?"_ pregunto Kyoko y Haru viéndola algo diferente, estaba nerviosa.

 _"Haré un Mandado"_ solo dijo eso para salir corriendo.

 **~0~**

 _HIBARI_

 _"Kyo-san, va a salir?_ " pregunto Kusakabe

viendo como su jefe Toma las llaves de su moto, " _Mh_ " tomo solo como respuesta, su jefe solo toma la moto en casos necesarios o importantes termino de aclarar sus dudas y dijo lo mas obvio: _"Saldrás con I-PIN-CHAN" ,_ acción que fue acertada como el golpe que ya tenia, Ya no era raro ver a la Pequeña I-pin salir con el, Iban al colegio, Salían por helado, Jugaban, Ella lo acompañaba para ser su papel de Líder del comité Disciplinario, cosa que ya era normal para el pero extraño por otros.

Llevo su moto hasta la misma esquina donde ya se conocía, escondió su moto detras del poste siendo notada por nadie, ahora solo debia cerrar los ojos y escuchar los sonidos de sus pequeños pasos, y lo escucho _"Iremos a la casa del décimo para celebrar el 14, Vienes?" un molesto herbívoro opaco su audición, decidió dar vista ciega, ignorando pero No aprende, tuvo que callarlo con un golpe y una frase "Silencio Herbívoro"_ Haciendo que este solo se levantara sin excusas y ningun de por medio.

Pudo ver pasar al fanático del baseball correr con todas sus prisas, este solo lo saludo y el asintió, decidio seguir esperando por la pequeña, Cuando llego la pudo ver.

Su amplia sonrisa, sus pequeñas manos, que entre ellas estaba su preciada caja, " _Ten kyoya, para ti"_ trato de decir sin mirarlo pero era imposible, su bomba pinzu ya la sabia controlar, pero sus sentimentos no...

este dio una sonrisa victoriosa, sabiendo que aun no le hacia tanto frente, " _Vamos a ver una película"_ dijo mientras sacaba la moto, "Hai..." Asintió mientras este la subía, se coloco con la minima seguridad poniendola entre sus piernas, " _Sujetate bien"_ le dijo mientras salian a toda velocidad del callejón.

Llegaron al cine, compro los tiquetes , una bolsa de Palomitas para el y la pequeña y un solo asiento, para sentarse los dos.

La película empezó habia escogido una de terror, le gustaba mucho ya que ante cada escena de screamer la pequeña se aferraba a su cuerpo, cosa que le gustaba.

¡Por que daba tanto miedo esa película! , gritaba mentalmente, Quizás debía de haber pedido que la llevara al parque, sentia que su pequeño corazón iba a explotar, pero ahi estaba el como todo un caballero acompañando ante tal gozo.

Pudo observar entre las sombras del cine, un Cesped subir su brazo ante cada escena de screamer gritando " _extremo"_ y su acompañante chillando ante la acción de el, Bueno eso no importa...

 **'PELICULA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES '** pudieron leer al final de esta, convirtiendo en piedra a la menor, quizás hoy tenga pesadillas, ya se las diria... muy pronto.

 _"Vámonos_ " murmuró mientras subia a pequeña entre sus brazos, que tan suave era..., miro su reloj eran las 10:00, el tiempo si pasa volando, salieron del Mall, Busco su moto y se llevo a la pequeña rumbo a su casa.

 _" **Un San Valentín éxitoso con su pequeña novia"**_

 _ **~0~**_

 _Ryohei_

Se disculpo con su hermana ya que no podia ir comer dulces con Tsuna y los Guardianes, _"Lo siento Kyoko, se lo prometi a Hana_ " junto sus manos haciendo unas palmas en son de disculpas, " _no te preocupes Onii-Chan"_ supo que su hermano alfin saldria con Hana-Chan y no a correr.

Ryohei iba a toda velocidad corriendo para ver a su novia, hoy seria un dia muy especial, la llevaría al cine para ver tal pelicula de terror que tanto deseaba.

la pudo ver sentada en una banca del parque, estaba con un traje azul corto y su cabello recogido, este andaba con un ramo de flores amarillas, y un peluche en forma de Canguro.

"Feliz San Valentin" le susurro al oído del boxeador entregandole unos guantes de boxeo y la preciada caja de chocolates, este solo sonrio al extremo, " _Hana no debías "le excusó tratando de decir que. no era necesario_ entregando también su presenté, esta se sorprendío demasiado, dio una risa y su cara sonrio al maximo, La tomo por la cintura para alzarla en el aire " Vamos al cine" haciendo que esta sacara los boletos.

"Hana, cuando tengamos 18 que decidiras hacer" le pregunto a la morena, haciendo que esta se atragantara con el aire " Que tal casarnos" lo sorprendió agarrando su mano.

"Vamos Ryo-Kun" soltó una risita traviesa, haciendo que el se sonrojarse con furia.

 **BUENO QUE CASO TIENE**

 **~0~**

 _Los guardianes pasaron su dia a su manera, unos con deseos cumplidos y otros sorprendidos, sin mas qie decir les deseo feliz San Valentín!_


End file.
